The Big 'O'
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Regina and Emma attempt to watch the Presidential election coverage. Emma really wants to know who Regina voted for.


Title: The Big O

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary: Regina and Emma watch the election coverage.

A/N: This was inspired by Lana's tweet that she lost her voice screaming for Obama. I wrote this for anursingdegreeinfeelings. Happy birthday! Love you!

_Romney has claimed a batch of southern states. Look at all that red…_

"This is boring!" Henry whined and pursed his lips just the way Regina always did when she was being petulant.

"Henry, we've just started. Now sit down and watch. This will be a good lesson on how democracy works," Regina crossed her legs, and settled back into the couch.

"It's dumb. Can't they just announce who won already?" Henry whined in annoyance.

"Can't you just go to bed, kid?" Emma was perched on the side of the couch with her feet tucked underneath her. She was feeling rather anxious and annoyed.

"Fine. Just yell at me when we know who is going to be President," Henry stalked off and headed up the stair.

"Good night!" Both Regina and Emma called in unison.

"You know they don't even say the Pledge of Allegiance in most schools now? It's outrageous. I want Henry to be conscientious and informed citizen," Regina swirled her finger around the edge of her nearly empty wine glass.

"Yeah," Emma deadpanned in response as she took another swig of her beer. If Romney was elected she was going to need to be drunk to deal with it, and if Obama won she wanted to be drunk in celebration.

_Based on polls with 87% reporting, Maine clearly goes to Obama, and with 56% of the popular vote we can project that the same sex marriage amendment will pass as well…._

Emma leaned forward and tried to assess Regina's unreadable face, "Who did you vote for anyway?"

"Not telling. One's political affiliation is sacred and private," Regina didn't even blink.

"Oh come on, you can guess who I voted for, but you…I just never know," Emma smiled and tried to turn on her patented Charming charm, and lightly poked Regina in the rib.

"Ms. Swan, I think it's better if we just watch the results in peace. You're becoming as tiresome as Henry," Regina gave her the 'case closed' glare and Emma sat back and folded her arms with a dejected sigh.

_Ohio is still up in the air, Wisconsin looks like it will go to Romney…_

"I'm getting another beer," Emma suddenly bounced out of her seat and headed for the kitchen.

"Ahem," Regina pointedly cleared her throat, causing Emma to turn around. She simply held up her empty glass and shook it signaling she needed a refill.

Emma walked back two steps to retrieve it, but then changed her mind, "Fuck it, I'll just bring the whole bottle to you."

Maybe if she got Regina inebriated enough she'd admit who she voted for, Emma thought as she grabbed a couple of her favorite Sam Adams beers from the fridge along with Regina's bottle of wine.

Returning to the den, Emma watched Regina hold out her glass, her eyes never leaving the screen. After a minute, when Regina didn't sense any wine being poured she turned her focus to Emma, "What now, dear?"

"At least tell me you voted for same-sex marriage?" Emma asked with a mix of shyness and a hint of exasperation.

"Whatever for?" Regina replied coolly, trying to gauge Emma's reaction. She was dying to hear her explanation for why that particular proposition concerned her so.

"Cause we're…same sex and I thought maybe…never mind," Emma poured Regina's glass to brimming and sat the bottle down on the coffee table with a loud clunk. She took a swallow of beer and sat herself down at her end of the couch in the same manner as she'd treated the wine.

_Polls close in four more states, Iowa, Montana, Utah and Nevada. Romney wins Montana and Utah, but Iowa and Nevada- both swing states- remain too close to call…_

"Come on already," Emma whined, her alcohol intake and the way Regina was acting combined with the general stress of election night had her feeling impatient and a bit angry.

"Now calm down, I'm sure everything will work out. I have faith that the great people of America made the right decision," Regina moved closer to Emma, taking her hand and running soothing circles over it.

"The right decision? Which is?" Emma tried once more to get some idea of Regina's political views. Any inkling would help at this point. She'd figured Regina had to be a republican, but she was a very smart woman. Emma just couldn't make up her mind.

"Whichever decision we make as a nation," Regina shrugged casually, which infuriated Emma more.

"I don't think I can watch much more election coverage," Emma tried a new tactic sweeping in and pressing her lips against the sensitive skin below Regina's ear.

"I think we could multitask- listen to who wins majority of the lower house and-," Regina conceded, as Emma helped her out of her red blazer.

"I could rule majority of your lower house," Emma replied saucily, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist and pulling her closer to capture her wine tinted lips in a soft and playful kiss. Regina responded by pushing Emma back into the sofa cushions, and crawling over her, placing her knees on either side of her hips and greedily deepening their kiss.

Emma wound her fingers in Regina's hair while they made out. Regina slowly rotated her hips against Emma's lap, grinding in a slow sensual rhythm that made Emma's skin flush and her heart rate increase. Emma pulled away, smirking as Regina's eyes popped open in surprise at the loss of contact.

"Tell me who you voted for," Emma demanded in a voice thick and low from arousal. Regina shook her head and captured her lips again, kissing her soundly in a non-response. Emma let her hands drift up Regina's sides, dragging her fingernails up until her palms rested on her breasts. She squeezed her flesh and sought out her nipples through her white blouse. Regina moaned against her lips, finally breaking their kiss again to breathe.

Emma undid the buttons on her shirt to expose more of Regina's skin, leaning in to kiss down her clavicle and between her breasts as she worked the now loose shirt off of Regina's shoulders.

_More polls are closing and a winner is imminent, Obama leads with 238 electoral votes…_

The TV continued to drone in the background, all the announcers and analysis ignored, as Emma reached back and unclasped Regina's white bra.

"You look so beautiful," Emma sighed appreciatively, drinking in the sight of Regina's mussed hair, flushed chest, kiss bruised lips and bare chest, her nipples peaked and begging to be sucked. Emma raked her hands up Regina's thighs and pushed her blue skirt higher around her waist. She could feel the warm wet heat emanating from Regina's center against her thigh, as Emma ducked in and sucked her nipples, grazing each one with her teeth in turn.

Regina was beside herself, whimpering in pleasure, bearing down against Emma in a desperate bid to get more friction where she wanted it.

"Did you vote for Romney? Be honest," Emma asked as she let go of Regina's nipple with a soft pop, and cradled her face to peer into her dark expressive eyes.

"Em-ma," Regina hissed her name as two syllables to conveying her displeasure. She wasn't in the mood for any more games. Regina placed her own hand over Emma's and smiled for a brief moment, she opened her mouth like she was about to confess, but quickly clamped it shut and languidly guided Emma's hand over her chest and down her stomach until she firmly nudged it between her spread legs.

"Touch me," Regina's voice was so rough and needy that the tone increased Emma's arousal and she forgot all about eliciting who Regina voted for. Emma threw Regina back onto the couch, and crawled on top of her, pressing the full length of her body in her, and kissing her everywhere as Regina thrashed her head back and her hips upwards trying to connect with Emma's body.

Emma trailed sloppy wet kisses down Regina's torso, dipping her tongue into her belly button and delighting in the feel of her stomach muscles twitching and flitting under her mouth. She brought her hands up underneath her thighs, and cupped her ass, kneading and squeezing before hooking her fingers into Regina's panties. Regina lifted her hips to help Emma ease them off, but Emma just toyed with her, running her fingers along the sensitive skin of her lower back just under the waistband of her panties.

Emma kissed Regina's mound through the fabric, and then extended her kisses lower between her thighs, kissing the wet strip of fabric separating Emma's lips from direct contact with Regina's bare skin.

"Enough teasing!" Regina shouted sharply from the couch, she could feel Emma's warm breath and lips on her, caressing her, but it just wasn't enough, and she needed her mouth immediately.

Emma just smirked and conceded, stripping Regina of her panties in one rough eager motion. She nuzzled her inner thighs, biting and sucking at her firm skin, while Regina grew more frantic and needy, squirming and gasping as she bucked ineffectually against Emma. Regina grabbed Emma's hair with both fists tugging sharply in warning. Emma relented and moved her mouth over Regina's swollen flesh, skimming her tongue ever so gently through her folds, tasting her wetness and feeling her body respond immediately. She made a full sweep of her tongue, dancing around her opening, teasing the crackling nerve endings and then upwards flicking just to the left of Regina's clit, which caused Regina to inhale shakily.

_And Ohio has been called for Obama. Obama re-elected for a second term as President of the United States…_

Neither Emma nor Regina heard the announcement as blood was rushing in Regina's ears, and Emma was sliding one finger in and out of Regina while sucking and playing with her clit. Emma slid in a second finger, curling and pulling upwards against her g-spot, focused only on Regina's pleasure, enjoying the symphony of breaths and cries coming from Regina as she grew close to orgasm. Emma kept up her ministrations, but sat up on her knees so she could lean over Regina and watch her face as she brought her to climax.

Emma pumped her fingers hard, jostling Regina's whole body, slamming into her, nudging her clit with her knuckles on every stroke, until Regina was right there on the edge.

"Tell me who you voted for!"

Regina's inner muscles clenched setting off her orgasm; she felt her body wracked with intense pleasure filled spasms, her head felt light and her body free as she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Obama, Obama! Obammmaaa!"

Emma smiled wickedly, her heart swelling with pride and tears slipping down her cheeks. Watching Regina cum, knowing she caused her joy was enough on its own, but hearing that she voted for Obama was exhilarating. Emma swooped down, landing on top of Regina and kissing the daylights out of her as she slowly came back to herself.

"I love you," Emma said between kisses, not knowing if Regina could even process what she was saying. She asked anyway, "Marry me?"

Regina stared up at her in surprise, her eyes scanning Emma's face wildly trying to get a handle on what was happening, finally able to form a few words with difficulty, "I—I—I love you too!"

"So now that we can, will you? Can _we_?" Emma murmured mere centimeters away from Regina's lips, she pulled her into a tight loving hug, unable to let go.

"Yes we can," Regina replied smiling widely, her own eyes shining with unshed tears, before kissing Emma passionately and reveling in the moment.

A voice from upstairs interrupted them as Henry yelled down, "Obama won? Yay!"


End file.
